Generally, the root of the wind-turbine blade is made of more than 100 layers glass fabrics. The existing method of manufacturing of wind-turbine blade includes: firstly, manufacturing an female mould, and laying a plurality of glass fabrics on the female mould; then, arranging a vacuum bag on the female mould, and sealing the female mould; after that, vacuumizing the female mould, and compacting a plurality of above-mentioned glass fabrics to form the prefabricated part, and stopping vacuumizing after a curved supporting board is arranged on the vacuum bag; secondly, arranging a plurality of glass fabrics on the blade mould, and slinging the prefabricated part to put on the blade mould; finally, laying the vacuum bag on the blade mould, sealing the blade mould, then vacuumizing it, after closing the vacuumizing system, infusing resin into the blade mould, then the resin curing to form the blade of the wind-turbine.
Nevertheless, in the above method, on one hand, while laying a plurality of glass fabrics on the female mould in turn, each action of laying glass fabrics is all conducted by aligning the glass fabrics to each other through manual visual estimation, a larger error would be caused by visual estimation, which result in position shift of the glass fabrics when laying one glass fabric on the other one, so that the distribution of the glass fabrics of the blade root is uneven, thereby the mechanical property of the blade root has been effected, and the production quality of the blade root has been effected. On the other hand, when infusing resin, owing to the low interspace rate of the glass fabric, the resin would come across a bigger obstruction while going from the top glass fabric to the bottom glass fabric, thus infiltration difficulty would appears during the infusion process, so that the production efficiency of the blade root would be affected.
Accordingly, a need has arisen for providing an improved method of manufacturing root of megawatt wind-turbine blade to overcome the above-mentioned drawbacks.